The present invention relates to a machine tool adapted to be driven in an oscillating movement, having an oscillatory drive for driving a drive shaft about its longitudinal axis and a mounting means for mounting an oscillatory tool on the oscillatory drive.
Oscillating tools have been known for many years, and have been in use in various designs, for performing the various working operations. For example, machine tools adapted to be driven in an oscillating movement are used for grinding, for sawing and for cutting materials of various kinds. Special advantages are derived in particular insofar as risks of injury can be avoided when the tool is employed as a saw, and from the possibility to work even under very confined conditions. As a result of the high torques that have to be transmitted to the oscillatory tool, due to the oscillatory movement of the drive, form-locking coupling is normally required between the oscillatory tool and the drive shaft. Although in principle it is of course possible to realize connections of that kind by screwing, it would be desirable to make handling in this respect as simple and quick as possible. Further, it should be possible to realize the connection in the simplest possible way and at the lowest possible cost.